


Hunters Vs Monsters

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bassist Adam, Boys In Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Drummer Sam, Electric Guitarist Dean, Eventual Smut, Famous Dean, Fanboy!Cas, Fast Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean Winchester, Keyboard Player Benny, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rockstar!Sam, Singer Adam, Singer Dean, Singer Dean Winchester, rockstar!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a rock-star and Cas is one of his biggest fans. Dean sees Cas dancing at one of his concerts and maybe he does believe in love at first sight.</p><p>A few characters from CSI may or may not have made their way into this fic... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story.  
> If any songs appear in this story please pretend that the song was written by and for Hunters Vs Monsters.

 "Why are we here so early, Cassie?!" Gabriel whined as they entered the concerts venue. "No one's even here yet!" He continued flinging his arms either side of himself and spinning in a circle.

"Because if we're here early then we get to be right at the front!" Castiel exclaimed when they stopped at the stage. One of the band members was setting up his equipment as the 5 Novak brothers spoke together, quite loudly, he smiled to himself and listened to their conversation. "Come on guys. They are my favorite band and I have the chance to be close to them!" Cas whined not noticing the person on stage.

"Yeah, Cas gets to be close to Dean. Do you really think he's going to pass on it?! He loves this band so much you walk into his room it's like walking into a church or a synagogue dedicated to HVM!" Michael laughed.

"Michael!" Cas whined and turned to the stage only just noticing the body. "Oh my god! Guys! It's Sam!" Cas gasped pointing at the figure messing with the drums. "He's the drummer, he's Dean's little brother. Adam's the youngest though!" Cas said quickly.

"It's nice of you to notice me!" Sam laughed and he walked to the edge of the stage and jumped off, landing in front of Cas and his brothers.

"Hi!" Cas smiled nervously. Sam smiled reassuringly.

"What's your name?" Sam asked kindly.

"I err I'm Castiel. That's Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Samandriel-We call him Alfie, don't ask why." Cas said pointing to each brother in turn, growing more confident as he spoke to Sam.

"You want an autograph and a picture?" Sam asked coolly.

"Please!" Cas said excitedly.

"Ok just let me get my brothers and Benny." Sam replied jumping back on the stage and disappearing off the side.

"Oh jeez! This, boys, is why we come early!" Cas smiled brightly. His older brothers smiled at him. A few minutes later Sam returned, trailing two people behind him. They all jumped down in front of the Novak's, all smiling happily.

"Hi guys." The small blonde one said, smiling.

"Brothers, this is Adam, he's the youngest Winchester and he plays bass and sings backup for Dean." Cas pointed to the blonde man then the bigger dark haired man. "And this is Benny he's Dean's best friend and he plays keyboard." Cas introduced quickly, not holding back his uncontrollable grin. The band smiled at Cas.

"That's Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Samandriel." Sam said pointing to each of the Novak brother's, briefly taking note that Michael was holding a large camera, recording the whole thing. "You not worried you're going to run out of memory on that thing?!" Sam laughed.

"No Cassie made sure we brought 4 spare just in case." Lucifer replied with a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cas smiled back at his brother then turned to the band and watched as Sam looked around confused.

"Adam, where's Dean?" Sam asked his baby brother.

"He's doing what he always does before a show, he's watching Captain America and drooling at Steve Rogers' abs." Adam replied rolling his eyes.

"Did you tell him to come down here?!" Sam asked.

"Yes I did and he said, and I quote, 'Adam Winchester if you do not fuck off right now then you're going to be watching me... yeah, to Captain America.' I did not want to see his dick." Adam said and everyone laughed, Cas blushed deep red.

"Well we'll just meet you after the show and you can meet him then." Sam said smiling and Adam and Benny nodded in their agreement. Cas' eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"Oh my god! Really?!" He nearly shouted. Sam grinned and nodded a yes. Cas turned to the brother closest to him, Samandriel, and hugged him tightly. Then the band, well most of it, took pictures with the Novak's on another high tech camera and signed autographs under pencil drawings and pictures.

"Did you draw these?" Benny asked Cas as he signed the pencil drawing of himself. Cas blushed and nodded. "These are awesome!" Benny exclaimed grinning.

"You guys are awesome." Adam stated, Sam and Benny nodded. The brothers smiled and thanked the group. "Hey maybe we could meet up some time, I mean this is the last day of our tour for about 18 months with some recording sessions here and there. We all live here in Kansas." Adam suggested looking at Sam and Benny for confirmation.

"That would be great!" Samandriel said. The band smiled and pulled out their phones, the Novaks copied. Sam, Adam and Benny read out their numbers in turn and the Novak's typed them into their phones and then quickly texted the three band members so that they had their numbers too. Adam looked at the clock and turned to Sam to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry guys we've gotta go and get ready to start! We've got to try and pull Dean away from his TV. See you in the show!" Sam said then he and the two other members walked backstage.

"That was AMAZING!" Cas yelled and they heard distant laughing. Soon they concert hall began to fill up and the concert started.

* * *

 

Cas watched the stage with great concentration and a smile spread across his face when the band walked on. The concert hall filled with screams of excitement and 'I love you' or 'Marry me Dean!' or 'I love you Sam!'.

"Hi everybody!" Dean shouted into the microphone smiling. The hall screamed again. Michael checked the viewfinder to make sure he had the whole stage in view, he wanted the best for his baby brother. "How are you all tonight?" Dean asked once it was quiet... ish. Everybody 'woo'ed loudly and Dean nodded smiling brightly as he looked around the hall.

"Dean wait! Before you continue I want to say something! And so does Adam and Benny right guys?" Sam said from behind his drum kit. The hall was quiet bar some talking. Adam and Benny agreed with a yeah.

"Sure, go right ahead!" Dean said confused, Sam smiled at his younger brother and Benny and they all turned to the audience.

"We just wanted to say high to our new friends!" Sam said grinning.

"Who we met just before the beginning of the show." Benny added.

"Who are awesome!" Adam chipped in.

"Who Dean would have also of met if he had gotten off his ass and stopped watching Captain America." Benny said quickly, everyone laughed. Dean tried to scowl at Benny but ended up smiling.

"So who are these new friends of yours?" Dean asked. Sam pointed to the front of the audience.

"Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Samandriel and Castiel." Sam said smiling and he prompted everyone to applaud the group which they did with great gusto.

"Hi... them five people. Any friend of my brother's and Benny is a friend of mine." Dean smiled at Michael and the camera. "Ok so as you all know this is the last night of our tour around America!" Dean said and the audience 'aw'ed. "But! That means that this has to be this biggest, best night of the whole tour! So by the end of the night you will have sore feet and aching legs!" Dean shouted smiling as the room filled with screams again. "To kick off our 4 hour concert..." The audience screamed again. "I haven't even't told you yet!" Dean shouted and the hall laughed. "We're gonna do an upbeat song, 'cause let's face it I want y'all to dance!" Dean smiled and Sam started to play. As Dean, Adam and Benny began to play the intro together, Cas let his body move in time to the music and he coaxed his brothers to dance too, but Michael couldn't as he still had the camera recording the stage. Dean looked around as he started to sing and he caught sight of the most beautiful man he had ever seen dancing gracefully in time to the beat with the men Sam had pointed out earlier as his 'new friends', when Sam had pointed them out earlier he had only seen 4 men. Dean smiled at the man, though he couldn't see, and sang louder, subtly watching the man out of the corner of his eye. When they finished the song everyone stopped dancing and began screaming and cheering. Dean laughed and risked a glace at the beautiful man, who was now staring at him with a big grin and awestruck eyes.

"Ye-heh-heah!" Dean laughed above the screams. As soon as the beat started Cas' hips moved to the music, the bass reverberated through his body and he smiled happily as Dean began to sing. Dean watched the beautiful man move with the music, looking unintentionally sexy as he moved those slender hips.

* * *

 The 4 hours continued like that, Cas dancing happily and Dean watching him subtly. The band played their last song and everyone screamed louder than ever.

"Everybody that's all we have time for. You've been a great audience! You can get signed pictures out front. We've been Hunters Vs Monsters, we love you, good night!" Dean yelled smiling and everyone screamed again. The band walked off stage but Sam went to the front of the stage and bent down in front of the Novak brothers.

"Come on you can meet Dean." Sam said beckoning the brother's onto the stage. The Novak's followed Sam backstage. The band were all sat in a large room eating, drinking and laughing. "Guys, I've got the Novak's." Sam announced, Adam and Benny greeted them as old friends. "Dean this is Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Samandriel and Castiel." Sam introduced pointing to each Novak as he said their name. Dean smiled and shook their hands. "They want autographs and pictures." Sam continued. Sam took Michael's high tech camera and the Novak's took pictures with Dean. Castiel had his picture taken last and Dean was thrilled that he got to be near to the beautiful man. Cas stood next to Dean nervously and Dean subtly put his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him close. Sam took several pictures for Cas and just before Dean let go he gently squeezed Cas' waist. He signed what the rest of the band already signed and then read out his number as Sam, Adam and Benny had. Dean quickly texted Cas while he was saving the brothers' numbers.

"Guys how about we meet up tomorrow say 11 o'clock?" Benny asked as Dean looked at Cas out of the corner of his eyes, smiling when Cas blushed. Michael nodded.

"Yeah we can make that." He said and the brothers nodded. Michael backed out of the room still filming, Cas walked out after his older brothers but before Michael, who noticed Dean not watching his baby brother's head as he walked out but a bit further down, Michael smiled as he realized that Dean was watching Cas' ass as he walked out so he filmed it too before he stopped the recording. Dean smiled lazily.

"You like him don't you?" Sam asked. Dean turned to Sam still smiling.

"Yeah, little bit." Dean said not trying to hide it at all. Sam smiled as did Adam and Benny.

"Good." Sam replied.

* * *

 

When the Novak's returned to their house Cas went straight to his room, he laid on his bed to read the text Dean had sent him.

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **You're really cute. :)**_

Cas smiled and blushed at the message then typed out a reply.

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Thank you Dean. So are you.**_

The reply was almost instant.

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **I saw you dancing at the concert. You looked beautiful. ;)**_

Cas blushed again.

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **You're very forward.**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **I'm sorry.**_

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Don't be I like it. :)**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Do you want to go out tomorrow?... Alone?**_

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Yes Dean I would like that.**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **I'll warn you now about fans.**_

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **I understand.**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Anyway it's the guys you have to worry about not the girls. ;)**_

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **I know Dean. You told all your fans from the jump that's why...**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **That's why...?**_

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **That's why I allowed myself to hope.**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Well, by no competition you are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.**_

Cas blushed again and hid his face in his pillow. Cas giggled happily.

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **T**_ _ **hank you, Dean. :)**_ _ **  
**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **It's ok, gorgeous. :)**_ _ **  
**_

Cas blushed more, giggling again. 

\----> _Outgoing Message: Dean_

\----> _ **I'm going to sleep now Dean. Goodnight.**_ _ **  
**_

\----> _New Message: Dean_

\----> _ **Goodnight, Cas. xx**_ **  
**

Cas looked at his phone and smiled, he waited a few seconds then squealed loudly. His bedroom door swung open and his mom peeked her head in.

"Cas honey are you ok?" Cas' mom asked worriedly. Cas nodded grinning, Mrs Novak smiled knowingly and moved to sit on Cas' bed next to him. Cas passed his phone over to his mother, smiling proudly. His mom read the texts and smiled. "So who's this Dean?" Mrs Novak asked, Cas looked at his mom with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Cas said in shock, his mom shook her head. Cas gasped and jumped up, he pulled a poster off of his wall then pushed it into his mom's hands. Mrs Novak looked down at the poster.

"Isn't this one of the guys in the band you went to see tonight?" She asked, Cas nodded. "What's this got to do with this Dean?" His mom asked, oblivious. 

"Mom! That  _is_ Dean!" Cas whined. "He's the lead singer of Hunters Vs Monsters!" Cas said pointing at the poster. 

"So your Dean is,  _this_ Dean?!" Mrs Novak asked.

"Yes!" Cas sighed in relief. 

"Damn boy how'd you do that!" Mrs Novak exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Don't know, mom. He started to talk to me first!" Cas said grinning. 

"Aw honey! You like him?" His mom asked, happy for her son. Cas gave his mom an almighty bitch face.

"Mom, of course I like him! He's my favorite member of my favorite band!" Cas exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"You're not going out with him because he's famous, right?" Mrs Novak asked warily. 

"Mom! How could you think that?!" Cas asked shocked. 

"I'm sorry, honey." Mrs Novak said wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulders. "You better get to sleep don't want to be late for Dean." She said as she walked out of Cas' bedroom. Cas smiled and looked at the last text Dean sent smiling.

"Two. He sent two kisses!" Cas said ecstatic. He put his phone down and turned off the light before laying down and falling into consciousness with dreams of a certain green eyed rock-star. 


	2. Chapter 2

"CASSIE WAKE UP!" Michael yelled as he entered Castiel's room. Castiel jumped awake and fell off his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKE?!" Cas yelled at his brother trying to de-tangle himself from his sheets. 

"Waking you up so you can get ready for you're date with  _Dean!_ And also we've got to meet the rest of the band." Michael said helping his baby brother up. Cas smiled at his brother and looked at the time, 8:30. 

"I don't know when Dean's coming!" Cas said reaching for his phone. Michael stopped Cas, smiling fondly at his brother.

"He's picking you up in an hour." Michael said as he walked towards Cas' closet. He picked out a slim fit blue button down and skinny jeans that clung to his ass and thighs nicely. "Wear these." He said briefly, throwing the clothes at Cas. The youngest Novak brother took at quick shower and got changed, he pulled on his black high-top converse and turned to his mirror to try and tame his hair. Cas eventually gives up on his hair and he walked down stairs to get some coffee.

"You look good, honey!" Cas' mom exclaimed smiling.

"Thanks mom, do you think Dean with agree with you?" Cas asked, subconsciously smoothing down his shirt.

"Castiel if he doesn't think so he's blind." His mom reassured him.

"Damn Cassie you look  _hot_!" Gabriel hollered as he entered the kitchen. 

"Shut up Gabriel." Cas scolded smiling fondly. Mrs Novak handed Cas his coffee and the youngest nodded his thanks then he walked into the living room. He sat on the sofa carefully and turned on the TV, his brothers and his mom joined him after a few seconds and all stared at him expectantly. 

"Yes?" Cas asked looking at them pointedly.

"Are you nervous?" Samandriel asked smiling. Cas nodded suspiciously.

"Are you excited?" Michael asked. Again Cas nodded.

"Are you going to kiss?" Lucifer asked.

"Jesus guys! Stop! Why are you all asking me questions?" Cas burst out.

"Cassie you're our baby brother we're excited for you." Gabriel said softly, with a fond tone.

"I've had dates before." Cas states confused.

"Yes but not with anyone you've actually squealed about because they texted you." His mom counters. Cas rolled his eyes and stood up, he downed the last of his coffee then walked upstairs to fetch his phone. When he returned his family all turned to look at him.

"If you are just going to continue to question me I'll just wait on the porch." Cas said simply, pointing towards the door. 

"No no come sit down." Mrs Novak said. "Have you told Greg yet?" she asked as he sat between her and Lucifer.

"No not yet." Cas said guilt lining his voice.

"He's your best friend Cassie! You've got to tell him!" Lucifer said

"I know! I'll tell him after!" Cas exclaimed feeling really guilty that he hadn't told his best friend yet. A knock at the door broke the silence between the family.

"I'll get it!" Cas yelled although the whole family was already in the room. They all laughed at the youngest member as he opened the door.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled.

"Hi Dean." Cas said smiling shyly. Dean reached forward to take Cas' hand and gently kiss his cheek, Cas blushed and turned to the living room door, which had each member of the Novak family's heads hovering out of it. 

"I'll be back later guys." Cas said smiling, Gabriel winked at him then the heads disappeared. Dean lead Cas to his car, still holding his hand.

"Whoa she's beautiful!" Cas smiled running his hand along the body of the car gently. "1967 Chevy Impala, right?" Cas asked looking up at Dean. The rock-star nodded smiling happily. They got into the car and Dean started to drive.

"So Cas I'm guessing you know a lot about me already." Dean said taking Cas' hand again.

"Yes, you're name is Dean Winchester, you're 24, you have 2 younger brothers-Adam's 16 and Sam is 20, you love pie and burgers, your best friend is Benny, you started your band err I think it was 4 years ago? Because Adam was getting bullied for his sexuality and Sam was helping him out at school but it was getting him in trouble, you're mom started to worry so you came back from college to help your baby brothers, which is adorable, and you could all play instruments and you could sing so you formed the band, Benny wanted to join too and you let him, you called your band Hunters Vs Monsters because you hunted down the bastards who bullied Adam so referred yourself, Benny and Sam as hunters and you thought the bullies were monsters, your mom said once it was you versus them so you called yourself Hunters Vs Monsters. You are a closet nerd but are openly gay." Cas said proud that he remembered everything.

"Whoa you do know a lot." Dean chuckled. Cas giggled. "OK so you know about me but I know nothing but your name and your brothers names." Dean said not taking his eyes off the road. 

"OK, my name's Castiel Novak, I'm 18, all my brothers are older than me, Michael and Lucifer are 26, they're twins, Gabriel's 22 and Samandriel is 20. My best friends are Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes, we all love your band so much, and I have yet to tell Greg about this." Cas explained smiling. "My story is not as good as yours." Cas said smiling.

"But it's  _your_ story." Dean smiled looking at Cas briefly. Cas blushed and bowed his head, smiling shyly. They sat in comfortable silence until Dean pulled onto a dirt road leading to a clearing in the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Cas asked curiously.

"We're having a picnic." Dean said simply. He parked the car and opened the door for Cas then got out the cooler his mom had given to him. He laid down the picnic blanket and put the cooler on it too before pulling Cas down to sit with him. Dean unpacked the cooler and the two ate in silence for a while just enjoying each others company.

"I don't mean any disrespect, Cas, but where was your dad? I only saw your brothers and what I assumed was your mom. Was he at work?" Dean asked, Cas looked into Dean's eyes.

"I don't know where my father is, I haven't for about 4 years." Cas said dismissively. "When things were happening with Adam for you, I was 14 and I had just came out to my family, my brothers were obviously ok with it as they're gay too, and so was my mom, I was my father's favorite because I am the youngest and I was too young to know my sexuality yet, anyway when I came out he screamed at my brothers for being bad influences and 'making me gay' and he yelled about the fact that he didn't want to be in a house of... of...  _faggots._ " Cas hissed out the word with disgust. 

"Good riddance." Dean said, Cas hummed and giggled. "You look beautiful by the way." Dean whispered and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, Cas blushed again and curled himself into Dean's side. Dean put down the apple he was holding and put his hand on Cas' jaw. Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes soft. Dean smiled softly and leant forward then gently pressed his lips to Cas', the latter wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as Dean cautiously opened his mouth and encouraged Cas to do the same. Dean slid his hand down to hold onto Cas' waist, squeezing affectionately. Cas sighed happily and sat up on his knees. Dean pulled back and rested his forehead on Cas' forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Dean whispered, Cas smiled and nudged his nose against Dean's. He leant forward and hugged Dean tightly, Dean wrapped his strong arms around Cas' waist and held him close. Cas buried his nose in Dean's neck and he inhaled deeply, indulging in the smell of leather, homemade pie, bonfires and just  _Dean_. Dean tightened his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer against his chest. 

"Do you want to meet Greg?" Cas mumbled against Dean's neck. 

"I'd like that." Dean smiled and stroked his hand along Cas' waist. Cas pulled back and smiled widely, showing teeth and all. They stood and Cas waited in the car while Dean packed up. While Cas was waiting he decided to call Greg to tell him they were coming.

\---->  _Outgoing Call: Greg..._

\---->  ** _Hey C what's up?!_**

\---->  _Hey G, I was wondering if you wanted to meet someone._

\---->  _ **Sure! Who is it?**_

\---->  _It's a surprise._

\---->  _ **I'm not sure I like the sound of that...**_

\---->  _No, no it's a good surprise. I promise!_

\---->  _ **Ok, I believe you... I think.**_

\---->  _Hey!_

\---->  _ **Ha ha I do, I do! You coming 'round now?**_

\---->  _Yeah we are._

\---->  ** _Ok I'll see you and your mystery person soon._**

\---->  _See you soon, G._

\---->  _ **See you soon, C.**_

Cas put the phone down, smiling. Dean got in the car and smiled lovingly at Cas, taking Cas' hand in his.

"We set?" He asked, starting the ignition one handed. Cas nodded his eyes on Dean's face, he gave Dean Greg's address and they set off. When they got to Greg's house they got out quietly. Cas knocked on the door and pushed Dean out of sight. 

"Hey C!" Greg exclaimed as he embraced Cas. 

"Hey G." Cas replied holding Greg too.

"So who's this mystery person you want me to meet?" Greg asked excitedly. Cas smiled and lead Greg to the living room.

"You will want to sit down for this." Cas assured when Greg just looked at him confused. Greg sat tight while Cas walked back outside to get Dean, who pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips. 

"Meet Greg Sanders." Cas said as he walked into the living room. Greg turned to the door and gasped, Cas laughed as Greg fell off the sofa. 

"Hi Greg." Dean smiled, he walked forward and helped Greg off the floor.

"What-How-When-C! When did this happen?!" Greg asked looking from Cas to Dean and back again.

"You know that concert I told you I was going to last night?" Cas asked as they all sat down, Dean sat with his thigh touching Cas' and his arm behind Cas' back. 

"Yeah but you didn't tell me it was to see Hunter Vs Monsters!" Greg exclaimed as he started to hit Cas' arm.  Cas laughed and held Greg's arms down.

"I'm sorry  _but_ I have their numbers  _and_ I'm friends with them  _and_ Dean is right here." Cas reasoned. Dean smiled.

"We're not back on tour for another 18 months so..." Dean said.  Greg turned his attention back to Dean.

"Oh my god! You're actually in my house." Greg said starting to freak out. Dean and Cas laughed at him. Cas got up and walked out of the room to the toilet. "HVM is my favorite band and Cas', but I guess you already know that and..." Greg said rambling. Dean smiled and leant towards Greg.

"You think you're freaking out? Think how Cas feels, he's kissed me." Dean said quietly as footsteps sounded from the hall. Cas walked into the living room to Greg looking shocked, happy and Dean smiling smugly. Cas scowled halfheartedly at Dean and sat down again. 

"Wheres the rest of the band?" Greg asked Dean.

"I don't know." Dean replied leaning back into the sofa getting comfy.

"Hey, don't lie!" Cas exclaimed, slapping Dean's arm playfully. "They're with my brothers, having coffee." Cas answered after scowling at Dean again, who just smiled lovingly at the teen. 

"How come you're not with them?" Greg asked confused. 

"Why do you think?!" Cas asked sarcastically, gesturing to his clothes. Greg's eyes widened.

"Oh!" He said in realization. Cas nodded at him smiling. "I need to tell Nick!" Greg got out his phone and called Nick, he put the phone on speaker so Dean and Cas could hear and speak too. ( ** _Nick,_**   _Greg,_ **Cas,** Dean)

\----> _Outgoing Call: Nick..._

\---->  ** _Hey Greg._  **

\---->  _Hi Nicky, I'm with C._

\---->  _ **Oh hey Cassie!**_

\---->  **Hi Nicky.**

\----> I'm here too.

\----> **_Who's that?_**

\---->  _Well as you know C went to that concert last night with his brothers?_

\---->  _ **To see HVM yeah.**_

\---->  _What the hell C?! You told Nick?!_

\---->  **Sorry G I just didn't want you to get jealous... Michael did record the whole thing**

\---->  _Good, you're forgiven._

\---->  _ **Anyway what's this got to do with the guy who spoke?**_ _ **  
**_

\----> Because I'm the main singer of Hunters Vs Monsters.

\---->  ** _...... OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SITTING WITH DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!_**

\---->  _That was my reaction when he walked into my living room._ _  
_

\---->  **G you fell of the sofa.**

\----> _Shush you. That's why I called you._

\---->  _ **To tell me you're sitting with Dean Winchester?**_

\---->  _No it's something bigger._

\---->  _ **What?! Is something wrong?**_

\---->  _No Nicky but you'll be proud of C._

\---->  _ **Why what'd he do?**_

\----> _He managed to get a date with Dean. Winchester._

\----> **_OH MY GOD, CASSIE!_**

\----> **Calm down, Nicky. You'll break something.**

\----> If you want we can meet you tomorrow? 

\---->  _ **Really?!**_

\----> Yeah if you want to.

\---->  _ **Yes please I would love to.**_

\----> Wow you're all really big fans aren't you?

\---->  _We are but C is the biggest._

\---->  _ **His room is insane!**_

\---->  **Guys?**

\----> **_Yeah?_** _Yeah?_

\---->  **Stop.**

\---->  _ **Sorry. Oh guys I've gotta go, Momma is calling me. I can't wait to meet you Dean.**_

\----> Same here.

\---->  _ **Bye.**_

\---->  _Bye Nicky._ **Bye Nick, see you tomorrow.**

Greg put the phone down and Cas smiled at him.

"We should probably go to, Cas." Dean said quietly. Cas nodded and hugged Greg.

"See you soon, G." Cas mumbled and Greg nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Greg." Dean said when the two split. Greg smiled and pulled Dean into a hug to.

"You too, man." Greg said. Cas smiled at the two and took Dean's hand when Greg stepped back. 

"Are you coming tomorrow G?" Cas asked his best friend as they all moved towards the front door.

"If that's ok?" Greg asked uncertain, looking at the couple.

"G. It's fine!" Cas laughed. Greg smiled and said goodbye then the two left.

"So Nick's your other best friend?" Dean asked curiously as they walked to the car. 

"Yeah, he is. We've all been best friends since elementary school. I introduced them to HVM when you started to get bigger. They got together in middle school." Cas explained as they got in. Dean took his hand again and started to drive as they spoke.

"They're together?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's cute really." Cas continued.

"Have you even been with either of them?" Dean asked casually.

"I've kissed them both if that's what you mean." Cas questioned.

"What? Why?" Dean looked at Cas shocked.

"Well I knew I liked boys from a young age, you know, when other boys were realizing that girls aren't disgusting and don't have cooties then instead noticing that they looked pretty, I was noticing boys and that I was attracted to them, my brother Gabriel helped me understand what was happening, that nothing was wrong with what I was. In middle school Greg was confused about his sexuality because his dad had raised him liking girls but he liked boys so he asked me to kiss him to confirm if it felt right to him and Nick was raised in Texas, moved here at the end of elementary, he was in the same situation as Greg, raised to be straight but when he met me and Greg he started to notice that he liked boys so again asked me to kiss him and both times I did. They're my best friends, of course I was willing to help them to find themselves." Cas said offhandedly. 

"What-What kind of kiss was it?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Really Dean?" Cas asked.

"What?! I'm curious." Dean shrugged.

"Fine. It was a proper kiss, tongue and all." Cas sighed.

"I thought it was just going to be a peck!" Dean exclaimed shocked.

"Dean it was 5 years ago." Cas reasoned.

"But it's possible that they have feelings for you, you were their first male kiss. You helped them find their sexuality." Dean said.

"Dean I love them like family and I know they return that. They feel nothing romantic towards me and I know it, you have nothing to worry about." Cas said in a calming tone and he squeezed his hand lovingly. Dean nodded his agreement and they continued to wherever they were going.

"Dean where are we going?" Cas asked.

"I don't know, we're just driving." Dean chuckled. Cas giggled too and asked Dean to pull over, into the woods. "Why?" 

"Because I don't want cars to pass by and see." Cas said shyly, blushing. Dean looked at Cas confused but did as he was asked. Once they car was idling Cas pulled Dean to sit in the passengers seat.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he turned off the ignition. Cas said nothing only put a hand to Dean's jaw and gently pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean hummed and put his hand to the back of Cas' head, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Cas' bottom lip. Cas sighed happily when their tongues touched and he rolled his body up against Dean to be closer to the singer. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist tightly to keep him close, he pulled Cas onto his lap so they didn't have to bend as much. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as Dean slid one hand down to the small of Cas' back, two of his fingers just touching Cas' ass. Cas pushed forward, his crotch pressed against Dean's stomach, his torso curled over Dean's body so he towered over the older man, Dean had his head tilted back for Cas and he slid his hand down the rest of the way to gently grab Cas' ass. Dean moved his lips down Cas' jaw to his neck, he kissed Cas' neck lovingly. Cas tilted his head back to give Dean more room as he began to gently suck and leave little red marks, when Cas moaned loudly Dean knew he had found Cas' sweet spot so he sucked and bit to leave a larger mark. Once he was sure he had left a mark he pulled back to admire his work, he smiled at it's size then pulled Cas' mouth back to his to continue kissing the teen passionately, Cas gripped tightly onto Dean's hair pulling him impossibly closer while Dean moved one hand up to grip the back of Cas' neck. Cas slipped one hand under Dean's shirt and scratched at his back, then he moved to pull Dean's shirt off when Dean stopped him. "Cas, baby, no." Dean said softly as he pulled back. Cas looked at him, confusion and hurt shining in his eyes, ignoring the flutter his heart gave at the term of endearment. 

"You-you don't-you don't want-want me?" Cas stuttered sadly, tears pooling in his eyes. Dean shook his head quickly, his hand coming up to cup Cas' jaw and his thumb rubbing against Cas' cheekbone.

"I do! Baby I do! Just not here, not now. Ok baby? Just not in my car." Dean said softly, Cas looked down embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled his cheeks flushing. 

"Hey! Hey. I do want you Cas. But not now in my car, not after only a day." Dean reasoned looking into his eyes. Cas nodded and Dean smiled lovingly then leant forward and kissed him again, squeezing Cas' waist affectionately. "How about you come home with me and meet my mom and dad? Maybe Adam and Sammy will be back from meeting your brothers again." Dean asked quietly. Cas nodded and started to move off Dean's lap. "Hey are you ok?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." Cas murmured still not looking into Dean's eyes. Dean sighed and shuffled into the drivers' seat, he reached over and took Cas' hand, Cas looked at their hands and smiled a little before looking out of the window as Dean pulled back out onto the road.


End file.
